Morbid Polish
by ToInsanitysEnd
Summary: Charles makes a mental note! - Nathan/Charles, Slash.


**Morbid Polish**

**Author:** LuciferxDamien**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Pairing:** Nathan/Charles**  
Genre:** Romance/Fluff**  
Summary:** Charles makes a mental note!**  
Disclaimer:** Nupe, I do not own. Such a pity.**  
Author's Note:** Holy snazz! Is that two naughty fics from me in a row? 'Bout time. XD**  
Warnings:** Fluuuff and hot man-sex! :D And dirty talk!**  
Fandom:** Metalocalypse

6 6 6 6 6 6

Hot bodies slammed down together on the mattress, skin against skin, mouth against mouth. The air was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and lust. Nathan reached to his left, yanking open the nightstand drawer, knocking several things off in the process. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he tore away from his manager's lips with a growl only to press him back into the mattress a moment later, bottle of lube finally in hand.

Charles got onto his elbows, pushing Nathan up and removed his glasses, hap-hazardously putting them on the nightstand before being forced back down. He took generous handfuls of black hair, threading his fingers through the silky strands, pulling slightly. A grin graced his lips as Nathan gave a low grunt, the larger man thrusting against him, both men magnificently naked.

Nathan wasted no time flipping the bottle open, hastily coating his fingers and tossing the bottle aside, probably still open. A look of pure amusement come over his strong features as he inserted one finger, his manager tensing and letting out not-so-small sound. Charles settled back against the pillows as Nathan prepped him quickly, both very impatient, if the drops of pre-cum coating the CFO's cock were any indication.

"That's-that's enough!" Charles gasped out, throwing his head back as strong fingers touched his prostate.

Nathan beamed, pulling his fingers out quickly and sitting back. "Turn over, all fours." He gruffed out, coating his cock as Charles moved to the center of the bed and got onto his knees and elbows. The singer placed a hand on the small of Charles back, rubbing the tip of his cock in circles around the tight pucker before thrusting in.

A low cry rang out in the room and Charles dropped his head to his arms crossed in front of him. He took a few deep, raspy breaths, noticing the low color of the room; rufescent, russet, medieval even. The pain was sharp, the pleasure building as the larger man shifted inside him slightly. His body relaxed as sweat beaded on his skin and felt Nathan finally sink inside of him fully. He let out a shaky breath, so full, so possessed.

"Fuck me! Fuck my ass!" Charles groaned, pressing back against the front-man, shaking his hips slightly.

A large hand cracked against his manager's thigh, gripping his hip with bruising force before pulling out only to slam back in. "You sure have a dirty mouth…" Nathan whispered in his eat before biting it.

The CFO grinned, pushing back against Nathan as he pulled out. "Oh, you have no idea." He bucked up, throwing the front-man off balance. "Now ram that hot cock of yours into my tight ass!"

Nathan growled and pushed Charles back down, slamming a hand into the mattress next to his head. He planted a few kisses on his manager's shoulder before sinking his teeth in for a little love bite. His hips pounded harder, Charles' cry of pain egging him on.

"Fuck! God,yes!"Charles turned his head, glancing at the large, strong fingers splayed out next to him, idly noticing the chipped nail polish. He grinned to himself, still left with enough mind to make a mental note to do them for Nathan afterwards. "Come on, Nathan! Do me harder!"

The tange of blood filled Nathan's mouth and he pulled off, snarling. "Tell me just how you want it!" He gave Charles' ass a hard whack.

Heavy panting filled the room along with flesh slapping against flesh. "That's good…So good! God you fuck me so good, Nathan!"

Nathan slapped his manager in the same spot again, eliciting a loud yelp. "I said," he gave a sharp thrust. "Tell me _how_ you want it." His hips slammed hard into Charles over and over. "Not how I'm doing…"

The CFO couldn't help smiling into the mattress. "Deep, fuck me deeper. Hard, deep!"

The front-man grabbed both hips, crushing them as he rammed his thick cock into Charles tight, sweet ass. "Goddamn, Charles! So fucking…tight…" Nathan changed his angle until Charles made the right sound, telling him he'd found the right spot.

"More! More! Just like that…right there, right there!" Charles moaned and pushed his hips back the best he could, moving his hand down to grasp his leaking cock. "God! Not much…longer, keep going, don't stop!"

Nathan started thrusting erratically, feeling himself getting closer and closer. "Gonna…gonna cum inside you…"

"Yes! God, please, Nathan! Cum inside me! I want to feel it!" Charles felt himself losing it. So close, so close, just a little more…Nathan nailed his sweet spot perfectly and he let out a long moan of pleasure, his seed spilling over his hand as he jerked himself off, whole body tensing.

"Fuck!" Nathan gave a few more shallow thrusts, hips grinding into his manager's tight ass. He growled, orgasm finally breaking as he slammed himself as deep as possible inside Charles and came, tossing his head back.

Charles slumped down on the mattress, barely able to breathe when Nathan collapsed on top of him. It was hot, uncomfortable and sticky. No way was he going to ask the front-man to move as he felt the larger man's chest heaving against his back. Absolutely perfect.

Breathing somewhat controlled, Nathan pulled out and rolled off to the right, grinning at his disheveled manager. "That…was hot…"

"I concur." He replied, smiling before he lifted himself up and kissed Nathan on the lips. "I have to go shower now…"

Nathan just nodded and gave him another kiss before he disappeared into the bathroom. That was definitely some of the best sex he'd ever had.

Charles took a look at the bite mark Nathan had given him and chuckled. He stepped into the hot spray, letting it wash over him as he reflected on the evening. It wasn't like him to talk so dirty, that was usually Nathan's job. He finished his unhurried shower, drying off and remembering the nail polish before returning to the bedroom.

Nathan laid out Charles' favorite blood-red silk pajamas and a pair of black boxers, just like he usually did and flopped down on the bed, waiting for the small man to come back. Sometimes they would shower together, usually Charles would just shower alone. Nathan didn't like to shower at night and sleep with wet hair. Was always such a pain in the ass the next day.

Charles emerged from the bathroom and got dressed, a comfortable silence between the two men. Nathan was wearing his usual black-flannel bottoms with the Dethklok logo on them. He smiled and sat down on the bed next to the front-man and shook the bottle of nail polish a few times before grabbing one large hand. "I'd noticed during sex your nails were chipped."

The larger man let out a laugh. "Dude how could you still think straight?"

The CFO shrugged and started painting his nails for him. "Just a habit I suppose. Comes with working for you boys. You've all put me in some pretty mind-boggling situations." He quickly and carefully finished one hand, then went onto the next, giving it a blow to help it dry. It was one of his favorite things to do, painting Nathan's nails for him.

Nathan smirked. "Like when we summoned a troll?"

Charles grimaced. "For starters..." He carefully took a finger in hand and started painting it, trying to block out the unicorn slaughter that had caused.

The front-man just snorted and grabbed the remote, turning on T.V. as Charles finished painting his nails, giving them a little blow.

6 6 6 6 6 6

**A/N:** The title is the cosmetic brand of nail polish from Hot Topic. Man. I remember when that store used to be metal. Now it's just lame. Laaame! Advantage of living in Japan: No lame Hot Topics. I just about threw up looking at the website now. Not cool, Hot Topic! Superman is more metal than Hot Topic now. And he's Clark Kent. =X


End file.
